The present invention relates generally to a wall panel system, and in particular, to a wall panel comprising an off-module component disposed thereon.
Panel systems are commonly used to divide large, open office space into separate workspaces. For example, Herman Miller, Inc., the assignee of the present application, manufacturers and sells at least two such work space management systems: the ACTION OFFICE(copyright) system and the ETHOSPACE(copyright) system. Typically, workspace management systems are comprised of a series of wall panels arranged in various configurations. For example, wall panels can be connected in series in an end-to-end configuration, or they can be arranged around and connected to a corner post in a two-way, three-way or four-way configuration.
Typically, office system components, such as return panels, overhead cabinets, work surfaces, shelving and the like, are supported at the junction of adjoining wall panels, whether by way of direct connection to the ends of one or more of the adjoining wall panels, or by way of connection to a corner post or other connector positioned therebetween. As such, the position of the components is predetermined, based upon the modular length of the wall panels incorporated into the system.
However, wall panels also can be configured to support various office system components xe2x80x9coff-module,xe2x80x9d meaning that the various office system components, e.g., return panels and the like, can be connected to the wall panel at various points along the length of the wall panel between the ends thereof. Typically, however, such wall panels include elaborate, complex infrastructures that can be expensive to manufacture. In addition, such wall panels typically have points of attachment vertically fixed along the height of the panel, thereby limiting vertical reconfigurability of the components. Moreover, such systems typically require at least two points of attachment to prevent the inadvertent dislodgment of the components from the wall panel.
Briefly stated, one aspect of the invention is directed to an improved wall panel assembly comprising first and second upwardly extending, curvilinear walls, which are spaced apart to form an upwardly opening channel. A support member includes a downwardly extending, curvilinear insert portion, which is dimensioned to be received in the channel. The insert portion is inserted into the channel, and a component is attached to the support member. In a preferred embodiment, a rail member defines the channel and is attached to a wall panel frame. The rail is preferably removably attached to the wall on one or both sides thereof.
In one embodiment of the invention, the only connection between the component and the wall panel is the interface between the insert portion of the support member and the channel. In one preferred embodiment, the insert portion and the channel include opposing channels that form a passage therebetween. A pin can be inserted in the passageway so as to prevent dislodgment of the insert portion from the channel.
In another aspect of the invention, the wall panel comprises a downwardly extending wall having a bottom edge and an upwardly extending wall having a top edge. The downwardly extending wall is disposed above the upwardly extending wall, with the bottom and top edges respectively of the downwardly and upwardly extending walls spaced apart to form an opening therebetween. A second support member includes an insert portion that abuttingly engages at least one of the downwardly and upwardly extending walls. The component is attached to the first support member engaging the channel, and is further attached to the second support member. In a preferred embodiment, a connector tile comprises the downwardly and upwardly extending walls and is attached to a wall panel frame.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the wall panel assembly comprises an elongated, horizontally oriented channel. A support member engages the channel, and can be moved to any position along the length of the channel.
In yet another aspect, the support member comprises a rotatable cam member that is rotatable between an engaged position and a disengaged position. The cam member is inserted into an opening in the component when in the disengaged position and is thereafter rotated to the engaged position so as to engage the component.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method for reconfiguring a wall panel with an off-module component is provided. The method includes providing a panel having a first and second side and attaching a rail member to the first side of the wall panel. The rail member comprises a curved, upwardly opening channel. The method further includes providing a support member having a downwardly extending, curved insert portion. The insert portion is inserted into the channel and a component is supported on the support member.
In another aspect, the method further comprises disconnecting the support member by removing the insert portion from the channel and detaching the rail from the wall panel.
The present invention provides significant advantages over other wall panel assemblies. For example, the interface between the insert portion of the support member and the curved channel of the wall panel can help prevent the support member from being inadvertently dislodged from the wall panel, especially when configured with an antidislodgment pin. As such, various components, such as an overhead cabinet, can be connected to the wall panel at a single location, without the need for additional anti-dislodgment clips and the like.
At the same time, the component can be further connected to a second support member engaged with a pair of walls forming an opening therebetween. The support members can be easily moved to any position along the length of the wall panel to provide off-module support for various office system or work station components.
In addition, the rail member, which is preferably removably attached to a frame of the wall panel, can be easily attached to the frame as needed to support various off-module components. At the same time, the rail member can be easily removed if no components are to be attached off-module. As such, the user can use the rail member as needed, thereby reducing the inventory of parts and the overall expense of the system.
Likewise, the connector tile, which also is preferably removeable, can be easily attached or removed as needed. In addition, both the rail member and connector tile can be attached to the wall panel at any vertical location, thereby providing a variety of vertical support positions for the various office system components.